Krookodile
|-|Normal= |-|Shiny= Summary Krookodile is a dual Ground/Dark type Pokémon based on a crocodile from the fifth generation of Pokémon. It evolves from Krokorok at level 40. It is the final form of Sandile. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-A Name: Krookodile Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Intimidation Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Weather Manipulation, Rage Power, Enhanced Eyesight, Resistance to Electric, Psychic (Mind Manipulation and Energy Manipulation), Poison, Acid, Rock, Ghost, and Darkness based attacks Attack Potency: At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Flygon) Speed: Relativistic (Comparable to Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: At least Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Mountain level+ (The species can take hits from other members of the species) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks like Earthquake Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Relies on instincts Weaknesses: Fighting, Water, Bug, Grass, Fairy, and Ice type moves. Outrage leaves it confused afterward although it will eventually snap out of it Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Intimidate:' Just from being out, Krookodile lowers the attack of the opponent. *'Moxie:' Krookodile's attack raises every time it knocks out an opponent. *'Anger Point:' Krookodile's attack raises to maximum potential if it takes a critical hit. Moves *'Outrage:' Krookodile attacks with pure draconic power and rage until it becomes confused. Against multiple opponents it will strike one of them at random for each series of attacks. *'Leer:' Krookodile looks at its opponent menacingly, lowering its defense. *'Rage:' Krookodile attacks, and with the power of rage, its attack increases every time it is hit. *'Bite:' Krookodile bites the opponent with darkness energy. It can make the opponent flinch. *'Sand Attack:' Krookodile throws sand in the opponent's eyes, lowering their accuracy. *'Torment:' Krookodile forces the opponent to use a different move every time. *'Sand Tomb:' Krookodile traps the opponent in a raging sandstorm for a few turns. *'Assurance:' Krookodile physically strikes with an attack that does double damage if the opponent took damage that turn. *'Mud Slap:' Krookodile attacks the opponent with mud. This attack lowers the opponent's accuracy. *'Embargo:' Krookodile keeps the opponent from using any items in their possession. *'Swagger:' Krookodile provokes the opponent, confusing them. This also sharply raises their attack, however which makes this move a double edged sword. On one hand the increase in attack will increase confusion damage but it also increases the opponent's physical power and they will eventually snap out it although Krookodile can simply use Swagger again. *'Crunch:' Krookodile savagely crunches on the opponent. It can lower their defense. *'Dig:' Krookodile digs underground, and when the opponent least expects it, it attacks. This attack has earth energy behind it. *'Scary Face:' Krookodile makes a face, lowering the speed of the opponent. *'Foul Play:' Krookodile uses the opponent's power against them. The higher the attack of the opponent, the stronger the attack. This attack has a dark attribute. *'Sandstorm:' Krookodile creates a sandstorm that lasts several turns. It harms all that are not Rock, Steel, or Ground type. *'Earthquake:' Krookodile creates a large scale earthquake that harms all (except Krookodile) that feel it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Earth Users Category:Weather Users Category:Berserkers Category:Nintendo Category:Darkness Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reptiles Category:Monsters Category:Species Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 7